


Where all my thoughts go hiding

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Kink!verse [21]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e07 A Whisper of Desire, Implied/Referenced spanking, Lace Panties, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: “Such a gorgeous gift for me in such plain packaging.” David’s voice is low and reverent, no hint of the teasing that’s sure to accompany the loud crack of his hand on Patrick’s ass, but still. Something about the wordplainmakes Patrick squirm.And, well. He’s never pretended not to be a competitive little shit.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kink!verse [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768552
Comments: 42
Kudos: 184





	Where all my thoughts go hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarlingBlueK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingBlueK/gifts).



> Happiest of happy birthdays ~~okay, TWO days late, but I think I did okay~~ to the ever fabulous, supportive, and all round wonderful DarlingBlueK! 💜 
> 
> Welcome to another kink!verse instalment! Reading the earlier stories is not required (though, as the very biased author I obviously recommend it); they stand alone and are essentially canon-compliant (just with a different first meeting and their relationship being a month longer than canon) so that folks can tap out of any kinks/fetishes/etc that aren't for them as we go.
> 
> Please assume that if you don't see something being negotiated on-screen, they've discussed it off-screen. Also, just a reminder to please not take your kink advice from fanfic. Do your research first, and not from AO3.
> 
> Title is from Shakira. No, I'm not sorry.

Really, it’s all David’s idea.

Even if he doesn’t know it.

It starts the night Patrick is stripped down to his underwear, bent over David’s lap on the bed while David’s hands roam his ass, David’s nails scraping over his cotton boxer briefs, the sharp sting of it a delicious prelude for the spanking that’s about to follow.

“Such a gorgeous gift for me in such plain packaging.” David’s voice is low and reverent, no hint of the teasing that’s sure to accompany the loud crack of his hand on Patrick’s ass soon, but still. Something about the word _plain_ makes Patrick squirm — and not in the fun, sexy way he’ll be squirming later, when his ass is red and tender.

And, well. Patrick has never pretended not to be a competitive little shit.

* * *

Okay, so maybe he played himself.

It’s just that… well, he thought about this _evening_ carefully. More often than not with his hand around his dick. He thought about surprising David, about winding him up until he was begging. He likes that, even now, they can still surprise each other, both in bed and out of it; David’s shock that melted gratifyingly into pride when he told David he’d been cast as the Emcee in Cabaret still makes him giddy to think about even days later.

He’d put a little less thought into the day leading _up_ to this evening.

Specifically, he hadn’t realised just how… not comfortable, comfortable is the wrong word. He hadn’t realised how _good_ the panties would feel. He’s been half-hard all day, between envisaging later and just the way the fabric moves against his cock; he can feel the drag of denim on his ass through the lace, and it’s _so much._ He hasn’t been able to keep his hands off David all day — well, okay, even more than is usually the case — and by the time they’re closing the store David looks like he still hasn’t quite settled on whether to be flattered or bewildered.

“Okay, what has gotten _into_ you today?” David finally blurts out as Patrick drags his hands up David’s sides under his sweater, his face pressed between David’s shoulder blades.

“You, soon, I hope.” He regrets the words as soon as they come out of his mouth, but to his surprise David doesn’t laugh; instead he turns around, one raised eyebrow not quite enough to distract from the flush rising up his cheeks.

“Seriously?”

Patrick laughs. “That’s _far_ from the filthiest thing I’ve said to you in this store, David.”

“Still.” David’s arms settle on his shoulders, and he leans in for a kiss that starts chaste, but Patrick groans into it, his fists bunching in David’s sweater as he licks desperately into David’s mouth. David grunts in surprise but quickly gets into it, his hands pulling back to slide down Patrick’s chest, fingernails grazing his nipples before they move down his stomach, to his hips — and then he’s grabbing a handful of Patrick’s ass and the way it presses the lace into his skin makes him groan, his hips shoving forward involuntarily until David breaks their lips apart with a gasp.

“My god.” David’s mouth is twisted up to the side, trying and failing to hide his delight. “What are we going to do with you?”

Patrick shivers at the tone — one he so rarely hears from David, because usually their dynamic is very much reversed. He can feel all his plans of him being the one to drive David to distraction tonight slipping through his fingers, and he doesn’t care.

He really, _really_ doesn’t care.

“Take me home, David,” he breathes, and watches as David’s eyes go dark and heavy-lidded.

“Mm. Mm-hmm. Okay.”

* * *

They barely make it home fully clothed, David’s hand resting on Patrick’s thigh all the short drive back to the apartment. By the time they get inside Patrick is so hard he can’t think, David’s hands pawing at his shoulders as he unlocks the door and then shoving him against the door to close it behind them, kissing the breath out of him. And Patrick lets all his plans go, and gives himself over to it. He gets his hands under David’s sweater for about the dozenth time today, this time lifting it up and over his head before dropping his head back to rest against the door while David unbuttons his shirt. It’s such a well-practised routine at this point that Patrick forgets why this time is different until they’ve stumbled over to the bed, David down to his underwear and fumbling with Patrick’s belt.

“Wait— let me.”

David drops his hands immediately, stepping back with a small smile to sit down on the bed, which— well. That’s… not quite the viewpoint Patrick was expecting him to have for this, but it kind of works. He pulls his belt out of the belt loops slowly, not quite putting on a show but not exactly being practical about it either, and David licks his lips as his eyes stay focused on the movement.

Patrick sucks in a quick breath, shakes off his nerves, and unbuttons his fly before yanking his jeans down to mid-thigh.

David’s jaw drops open, and he makes a strangled sound that might, at one point in the process, have been an attempt at speech. He stares for a long moment at the blue lace sitting snug around Patrick’s now-leaking cock before reaching one shaking fingertip up to trace the waistband of the panties, and when he finally drags his eyes up Patrick’s chest to meet his gaze there’s a sort of reverent heat in them that makes Patrick’s breath catch in his throat.

“Oh, my god.” David’s voice comes out strangled, and gratifyingly dazed. “I can’t believe— all day you— _oh my god.”_

Patrick huffs out a laugh. “I take it you approve.”

“I’ll approve a lot more once these are _off_ and I can—” Seemingly giving up on finishing his sentences for now, David tugs ineffectively at Patrick’s jeans until Patrick shuffles back with a laugh, pulling them off and kicking them behind him. As soon as he’s free of them David’s hands are around his hips, pulling him between David’s spread knees. David’s hands are all over his ass, tracing along the bottom of the fabric and making him shiver, while his breath is hot on Patrick’s stomach as he pants heavily.

“This,” he whispers finally, staring up at Patrick, “is the _hottest_ fucking thing.” He licks a long stripe up Patrick’s cock, which even through the material is enough to make Patrick gasp, before he sits back with a smirk. “So I’m guessing you have a plan.”

Patrick is so far beyond the plan. The plan is a dim, distant memory. All Patrick wants — all he _needs —_ is David to… well. There really isn’t a more delicate phrasing, is there?

“I’m all yours, David. Have your way with me.”

David’s lips twist in delighted surprise. “Now _there’s_ a tempting offer.” He lets his gaze wander back to Patrick’s crotch and then, while Patrick is distracted watching his facial expression, scoops Patrick’s ass in both hands and pulls him onto the bed. They land in an ungainly heap, limbs tangled, and underneath him Patrick can feel David laughing.

“Mmkay, that wasn’t _quite_ the smooth move I was picturing.” Before Patrick can respond David is pushing him back so he’s lying on the bed, and then he sprawls out on top of him to kiss him deeply. His hands come up to frame Patrick’s face and Patrick loses himself in it, in the press of David’s rings against his jaw and the weight of David pressing him into the mattress and the sensation of just being _surrounded_ by him. By the time David pulls back, his lips slick and swollen, they’re both so achingly hard all Patrick wants to do is grind their hips together until they both come.

But David, apparently, has other ideas.

“Roll over for me.” It takes a moment for the instruction to permeate Patrick’s brain, a moment more for his brain to connect it to a movement, before he rolls over onto his stomach, his cock now pressed tight between his stomach and the delicate lace of his underwear. David makes an appreciative little noise in the back of his throat before he lays back down on top of Patrick, his chest to Patrick’s back and his breathing hot and harsh in Patrick’s ear.

“You know what I’m going to do with you?”

Patrick shakes his head quickly.

“Hmm.” David presses a kiss to the juncture between his neck and his shoulder, and Patrick can feel his smile. “Want me to tell you?”

“Please, David.” Patrick’s voice cracks halfway through the _please,_ and he can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed.

“Seeing as you asked so nicely.” Another kiss. “I’m going to rim you until you’re begging me to fuck you, and then I’m going to give you what you need. And I’m going to do all of that—” David brings a hand down on his ass; barely a tap, but it makes Patrick cry out and arch up. “I’m going to do all of that with you in these panties. I want you to make a mess of them for me.”

Patrick groans. “Really don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”

“Good.” David kisses the back of his neck before reaching over to the nightstand, rummaging around in the drawer until he finds the lube, and then he disappears out of Patrick’s line of sight. He can feel David shuffling down the bed, pulling off his underwear before settling in between Patrick’s knees, and then David’s hands are on his hips.

“Elbows and knees, honey.”

Patrick pushes himself up into position and David’s hands are moving almost immediately, pulling the panties down carefully so that the waistband is tucked under his ass before he gets his thumbs in between Patrick’s cheeks and spreads them obscenely. He can feel David’s harsh breath on his ass, and it makes him feel at one unimaginably sexy and unbearably exposed.

“So fucking gorgeous,” David murmurs softly, and Patrick drops his face into the mattress, overwhelmed, just as David licks a long wet stripe across his hole and drives every coherent thought out of his head.

David always rims him as though it gets him off as much as it gets Patrick off — and honestly, maybe it does. His tongue is wet, and lewd, and languid; David takes his time, switching between short little licks and long, messy strokes of his tongue while Patrick clutches the bedspread underneath him like a lifeline, just trying to keep himself upright under the onslaught. And then finally, _finally_ David is spearing his tongue into Patrick’s hole and Patrick cries out, his knees finally giving up and sending him slumping into the mattress. But David just follows him down, relentless, one hand on his hip and the other holding his cheeks apart as he continues to eat Patrick out.

“David.” Patrick’s voice sounds wrecked even to his own ears, hoarse and needy. “David, please.” He’s so hard he could scream, the lace almost too much on his over-sensitive dick.

“Hmm?” He can _hear_ David’s smirk, and it’s infuriating how much it does for him. “Did you want something, honey?”

“I want you to _fucking fuck me.”_

“Two fucks in a row.” David’s openly laughing now, and the only reason Patrick doesn’t shove his hands into his panties and get himself off is because the laughter is punctuated by the unmistakable click of the lube bottle being opened. “You must really mean it.”

“David…” His voice trails off in a whine, but David strokes one soothing hand down his spine while the other… well, Patrick can _hear_ David’s other hand, slowly stroking lube over his cock, and _god._

“Ple—” Patrick cuts himself off with a gasp as David presses two fingers into him, his hole already wet and eager from David’s tongue. He rocks back into it, moaning as David opens him up with practiced, steady movements, adding a third finger just as Patrick is about to start cursing again. Patrick can feel the sweat dripping down his temples, pooling in his collarbone, as the head of David’s cock _finally_ presses against his rim.

He thinks he might actually let out a wail as David slides smoothly into him, but he can’t hear it over the way his blood rushes in his ears as David grips his hip tight and just _grinds_ into him. Patrick’s cock is aching, pressing into the mattress and it’s so much, too much, not enough all at once as David fucks him, and fucks him, and fucks him, right up to the edge, until he’s tense and trembling and desperate.

“Come on, baby.” David _never_ calls him baby, and it’s so startling Patrick almost misses what he says next. “I want you to come all over those pretty little panties for me.” And the shock of _baby_ and _pretty_ and David’s hand on his hip and the lace snug around his balls and David’s dick rubbing against his prostate all barrels into him at once and he half-sobs his way through his orgasm, pressing his face into the mattress to muffle his cry.

“Patrick, oh my god, fuck—” Two thrusts, three, and he can feel the way David trembles as he comes before he slumps down on top of Patrick with a groan. They both just lie there for a moment, catching their breath, before David starts peppering tiny kisses along Patrick’s shoulder.

“Holy shit, honey.” He pulls out slowly, carefully, and then he’s guiding Patrick’s hips up off the mattress. Patrick is too loose-limbed and languid to really think about why, so he lets David move him how he wants him until he realises David is pulling the panties gently down his legs.

“I’ll deal with these while you get in the shower.”

Patrick blinks, and rolls over. “I don’t think they can be thrown in the machine, David.”

“Um, of the two of us, who do you think has more experience washing delicate clothing?”

It’s a fair point, and he does desperately need a shower, so Patrick acquiesces. “Join me when you’re done?”

David leans forward with a soft smile, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s temple. “As soon as I’ve made sure these will live to see another day. Hopefully many more days. Holy _shit,_ Patrick.”

Patrick grins, too fucked out to be embarrassed as he makes his way to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
